Science Boyfriends
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Clemont has a secret that apparently the pokemon have picked up on. Umbreon spills it, and now Clemont's in quite a predicament with Ash and Gary. Cute. Fluff. Diodeshipping, Palletshipping, Pimpnerdshipping. I've officially gone crazy, and this is it seeping through.


"What are you guys doing?" Ash Ketchum asked as he entered the lab his boyfriend and his best friend both worked in. The blond one, Clemont, looked up from a blueprint and smiled at his best friend, who came over and dropped his chin on his shoulder. Gary Oak leaned back and held up the blueprint for Ash to look over. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's a machine to read a pokemon's speech," Clemont explained. "We can use it to understand what pokemon are saying."

"Oh, wow…" Ash gasped.

"And it will translate into almost 100 different languages, so that everyone can use it," Gary added.

"Do you guys have it built yet?" Ash asked. Gary nodded and got down on the floor to pull out the bot from under the table.

"We're calling it the Pokémon Speech Learn 'n' Translate," Clemont explained, helping Gary haul it up on the table.

"No we're not, it's just the PokéTranslator right now," Gary intervened, not wanting such a long name associated with himself. Just, no.

"This thing is so cool!" Ash practically squealed, scanning the machine over. It wasn't very small, since it came up to about his waist. The machine was round and had a little screen right in the middle with a microphone below it. "So, how does it work?" Ash asked.

Gary tapped a few buttons on the top and whistled for Umbreon to come over. The dark type bounced over from her sleeping spot between Luxray and Pikachu to see what her trainer could want. "Alright, Umbreon, just say something into this part right here," Gary said as he pointed to the mike.

Umbreon nodded, mewling softly. They all three waited a few moments while the machine whirred and beeped and booped before there was a ding. The screen flashed brightly, so the three boys closed in on it as the machine read it out, " _That blond kid likes you, Papa_ ," it read out.

Clemont jumped and blushed when the translation came through. How did Umbreon know that?! Gary looked at him with an eyebrow raised, his own blush visible on his face.

Umbreon decided to keep going, " _He also likes Ashy_ ," the machine spit out.

"I-it must still be buggy," Clemont tried. He stood on his toes and pushed the off button so that Umbreon couldn't spill any other secrets she may have known.

"Clem?" Ash called. Clemont refused to look at him, busying himself with pulling the translator off the table and shoving back into the corner of shame where he wanted to hide. "Clemmy, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Ash," Clemont said. He was about to run around to the other side of the lab to find something to work on, but Gary snatched his wrist. "G-Gary let me go!" Clemont squeaked.

"No way, Glasses." Gary yanked him back and Umbreon jumped down to go rejoin her electric type buddies. "What did she mean, you like us?"

"W-well, um!" Clemont stuttered. Crap! What was he supposed to do?! This wasn't normal, right? To like not only your best friend, but your _lab partner_ , too?!

"Did Umbreon mean, like…the way Gary and me like each other…or the best friend way?" Ash asked.

"The first one…" Clemont mumbled and hung his head. He was expecting them both to be weirded out, to turn up their noses and leave, this was just too weird for them, right?

"Well, we have to do something about this!" Gary announced, sounding teasing and too happy. When Clemont looked up, a pair of lips met his cheek. "You look too sad," Gary explained with a smile when Clemont looked at him in confusion.

"Hey!" Ash yelped to get both of their attentions, "Don't leave me out!" he whined. Ash pulled Clemont into a hug and started peppering his face with kisses. Gary laughed and stood up to join the hug. The three dissolved into a pile of cuddles in no time, resembling the pokemon in the corner of the lab.

"To think," Gary started, tugging Ash's hair to focus the boy's attention on him for a moment, "we'd have never know about this if it weren't for that translator…"

"Science is so amazing!" Ash laughed. He shuffled to lay across Gary's lap and pulled Clemont against his chest. Gary curled up around his two boys, smiling at them.

"I love you guys," Clemont laughed. What he didn't expect was for Gary and Ash to basically coo and squeal in response, but it was great appreciated.

 **haha I'm such trash whoops**

 **This is all tumblr's fault. That's all I can say. Also, I learned that Gary/Clemont is called pimpnerdshipping which is beautiful a++ to the person that named that.**

 **Review and Favorite if you were at least entertained by this?**


End file.
